heart of gold
by bigboom
Summary: the keyblade, such a mystery! what happens when some kids stumble upon its mist?
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Heart of gold

By

Bigboom

Disclaimer \ I do not own kingdom hearts so no sewy me please

1 an adventure begins

One day a girl and a boy were in twilight town window shoping they were bored

" hey cristy why are we here again"

" I told you we're waiting for Ed dummy"

Suddenly a huge shadow comes over them

" hi guys sorry I'm late"

" its ok ed we are paitent"

We spend the afternoon outside playing basketball

Later that night

" ah I can't sleep "

Suddenly theres a loud noise from the street I run outside to and bump into v fighting these monsters

" whats going on v and what the fuck are those things"

" in order I don't know and I don't care there realy weak"

" not those"

More musley things pop up

" v can I give a bit of advice"

"sure what"

"RUN"

We run into a house

What are those things

If I knew I'd tell you cris

The things pop up in the house

" holy shit" cristy scream

They start running we come to a place where the hallway split in two

"we're split up if one of us get out then that one can go for help" I yell

" ok cristy I hope this works"

they go down seprate hallways. V runs into a dead end

" dam it I guess I'll have to get through you freaks the old fashioned way DIE DAM YOU DIE"

He manages to keep them at bay for a couple minutes but they make a group alsult

"no get off get off GET OFF" suddenly theres a bright light

"huh what are these things well what ever if they get me out of here I'm gonna use em" v swings the objects and they emit a light and kill the things

V excapes and went looking for ed  
" v wheres cristy"

" oh shit shes back at the house"

"what house"

"I'll explain later just come on"

Meanwhile cristy was having problems of her own

"get away from me" cristy yelled

They kept coming until she was ingulfed her

When v arrived cristy was passed out her tiny white fists cluching two blades much like v's

"shes weak we gotta help her" ed said

They carried cristy back to v's house and laid her on the bed

Later   
"what happen cristy" ed asked

"those things they surrounded me I thought I was a goner but these blades must have protected me"

"afuly funny looken blades if you ask me" v said

Laughs

" they are funny looken aren't they" cristy says

Suddenly they are attacked again

Cristy and v fight well and pass out at the end

They wake up in a huge basement v wakes up and looks around

" cristy, cristy wake up"

"v I don't think we're in twilight town anymore"

"no duh"

"okey if your so smart where are we"

"I have no idea"

They both stand up and look at there surroundings  
" hey wheres ed" cristty asks conserned

"not sure we must have got separated during the fight"

" what are you two doing here" a voice says

The two turn around to see a small brunet

"we could ask you the same thing" v says sarcasticly

"shut up v we don't even know where here is yet" cristy says nudging v

"excuse my friend lets not get off on the wrong foot I'm cristy"

" and you are"the brunet says pointing to v

" envouge but my friends call me v and so will you"

The kid smiles satisfied

"the names sora"the brunet says

Suddenly he runs over to them

"howd you get those" sora says amazed

"oh you mean these"v holds up his blades

"they just appeared today" cristy says

"so your saying you know what these things are" v says

"of course I do I own tons of them there called keyblades only the purest of heart can weild them" sora says triophantly

"cool that makes us special" cristy says

" and this place is"

" castle obliveion" sora says

"weird name" cristy says

"hey what kind of key blades are those any way" sora asked curiously

"well mine seem to be able to control light and dark" cristy says

"and mine are called sonic and shadow" v says

Suddenly theres a loud noise and screaming

"Donald ,goofy I bet riku attacking again"sora says scared and angry

"who are donald and goofy and whos attacking them"the two ask in unison

"I'll explain on the way just come with me"sora says starting to run

" should we follow" cristy asks watching the blond hair retreat into the darkness

"nah" v says

An hour passes and suddenly theres footsteps

" someones here get down" cristy says

" okey okey" v says while being pulled behind a corner

" okey I call this orgination 13 meeting to order" a voice says

" orgination 13 weird name" v whispers

" shh" cristy says

The meeting lasted about 10 minutes

After the voices faded they came out of hideing

" if those guys are crawling all over this place looking for that sora kid we gotta blend in and these should help" v says throwing cristy a black cloak

They quietly leave the basement

The instant their out of there the things pop up again

" these things are seriously getting on my nerves" cristy says slashing with her white key blade

" no kidding" v says running at an amazing speed

" how are you doing that" cristy asked  
" this blade it has a mind of its own"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry I have to give back my laptop so this is all I can write for now please reveiw


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Heart of gold part 2 chapter one **

**Disclaimer\ I don't own kingdom hearts so sew me and you die not really I will just cry**

"**What do you mean it's got a mind of its own it's just a stupid key blade it's not like its magic or something"**

**"Well its sure acting like it is cuz last time I checked I couldn't run this fast" v said running around at the speed of light**

"**Now v lets not jump to conclusions I think it's just an unexplained coincidence" Christie said still slashing at the monsters with a white key blade **

**So the battle continues till all the monsters are defeated**

"**Those things are weak" Christie said sinking against a wall **

**"By themselves maybe but together there huge asses" v said sliding down next to her**

**"You have a point" Christie smiled weakly and said**

**After a long deserved rest the two kids decided to explore but unbeknownst to them their troubles were far from over in fact they had barely begun.**

**"This place gives me the willies" Christie says **

**"It is awful creepy isn't it" v says looking around **

**"What are you two doing here" a voice says from behind them**

"**Wah" the two say spinning around to see a teenage boy with purple hair standing behind them**

**"Who are you" Christie asked **

"**Are you one of those organization 13 guys cuz if you are we can throw down right now" v says while pulling out his key blade **

**"Calm down I am not here to fight you I just wanna get sora…" the kid trails off and stares at his key blade **

**"How'd you get that kid" the boy says **

**"You mean these things" Christie says pulling out her blade**

**"Yes those things do you guys know what power you've been given" the boy said shocked**

**"Uh kinda well uh" Christie stuttered **

"**What she is trying to say is that we have know idea "v said**

**The conversation continues and the boy reveals his name to be riku**

**Eventually riku leaves to find sora**

**"Lets get going v we need to get home remember" **

**"Oh yeah" they run off**

**Suddenly they are surrounded by monsters **

**"How many times do we have to kill these things" Christie says**

**"No idea I guess until their dead" v says destroying some of them**

**They kill half of them suddenly the leader comes out**

**Christie is too busy dealing with the other monsters to notice **

**"Christie some help would be nice" v says**

**"In a minute I am kinda busy right this sec v" **

**V is almost destroyed when suddenly a skinny brown haired boy also wielding a key blade swings in and saves him and kills the monster **

**"Thanks bud" v says **

**"Whatever I was aiming for the key blade" the boy says**

**"Man are we the only ones here that don't know what these key blades are" Christie says killing the last monster**

**"And you Mr. smug can we at least know your name" v asks turning to the boy**

**"It's Robert though it's none of your business" the boy says **

**"All right you saved me now get" v said**

**"V don't you think this kid might come in handy he does seem to know more about the key blade than we do" Christie said through gritted teeth**

**"Ok he can hang with us but just one of those smug remarks are aimed towards me and he dies" **

**"Now that that is settled who are you two" Robert asks**

**"I'm cristie"**

**"And I'm v"**

**"ok now that we all know each other where are you guys headed may I ask" Robert questions**

**"Home we hope" cristie says**

**"Home" Robert starts laughing "your world was probably destroyed by now" he says between laughs **

**"You really think so in that case I guess we will go somewhere all I know is we can't stay here" cristie says looking around**

**The trio walks down a long hallway **

**"We have been searching for hours can we rest now" v says **

**\before I tell you what happens next you must know something in the two days they've spent in castle oblivion Robert and v became close friends\**

**Suddenly they spot an originazation member**

**"so you're the kids snooping around here and by some miracle your able to control a key blade too bad I have to crush you" the man says with glowing hands**

**"We're see who crushes who when we're done with you" v says**

**The battle continues and the man reveals his name to be kcinx**

"**What's with this guy I'm slashing and slashing and its not even fazing him at all" cristy says**

**"Here's an idea cristy use your other key blade" Robert says**

**"Oh that would help wouldn't it" cristy says embarrassed**

**Robert turns to kcinx**

**"Whats with the glowing hand are you god or something" **

"**And another thing why the cloak you allergic to light or you some kind of vampire" Robert says**

**"Your pay for your insult of my power" kcinx says shooting a huge beam out of his hand**

**"Uh" Robert says hitting a wall**

**"Your pay for that" cristie says slashing at kcinx with both her key blades **

**"Stop your making him stronger" v yells**

**"Opps I guess I will have to make this white one work" cristy thinks**

**Robert passes out from pain**

**All of a sudden v's shadow key blade starts to glow**

**"Nobody hurts my friend you will pay for hurting Robert" v says **

**V turns into a huge monster and then destroys kcinx **

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Later the next day**

**"It's your fault he got that power if you didn't use your stupid black key blade he would have been a cinch" v says**

**"Well how was I supposed to know that he would draw power from it" cristy says frustrated**

**"You must be blind then cuz it looked pretty obvious**

**From where I stood" v said **

**"I was trying to help Robert asshole" cristy yells**

**Cristy starts coughing**

**"Now look what you did I'm having an asthma attack" cristy said**

**"Serves you right" v says under his breath**

**Suddenly cristy's black key blade starts to glow and her eyes close**

**"Are you ok cristy what you close your eyes for" Robert says**

**Robert reaches out to tap her but when he does a huge dark bubble surrounds her and Robert and v go flying **

**"What the fuck was that" v said**

**"Better question what in the name of all fudge monkeys is that" Robert says pointing to a large hole beneath cristy**

**V runs to the hole **

**"Cristy grab my hand" he says**

**"Why" cristy says calmly and almost emotionless**

**"Cuz if you haven't noticed your sinking" Robert says reaching for cristy**

**"I'm not afraid of the darkness" cristy says and disappears**

**The boys look everywhere for cristy but she is nowhere to be found**

**"You two need a lift you look a little lost" a familiar voice says **

**The voice turns out to be sora**

**"ok but we need to find our friend so we are not coming with you for any other purpose so don't try to suck us into anything your doing got it" Robert says**

**So they board a huge ship that will hopefully lead to cristy.**

**Or disaster **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pretty good for my first attempt I think**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heart of gold **

**disclaimer\ I don't own kingdom hearts so don't sew me**

**Chapter 2 darkness itself**

**Meanwhile while the two boys were looking for cristy was landing in front of a huge castle**

**"what is this place I need to explore this place and figure out a way back to the boy even though v is a huge jerk" cristy says standing up **

**She stares down to find her white key blade is gone**

**"Weird it was here when I was at that oblivion place" **

**Cristy walks through the castle coming across weird fish shaped pieces**

**Soon she finds a small black door **

**"Cool these pieces fit together in this door" she says**

**The door opens to a room where a bunch of organization members are talking **

**"There is a girl in the castle she bares the dark key blade" a man says**

**"Interesting she may be a nu sense right now but she bares the dark key blade therefore she may come in handy we can use her power to our advantage she could be a valuable asset" a woman in a long cloak says**

**Cristy is blissfully unaware of what is going on she is much too angry to notice that they are talking about her**

**The group departs **

**One remains**

**"I knew you were special" a cloaked figure said**

**"You can see me" cristy said **

**"The others would too if they had the sense to stop and listen your not exactly a ninja" the figure said**

**"And another thing what do you mean I'm special" cristy asked walking towards the figure**

**"Any one can control light but your different you possess a much greater power you can control darkness itself" the figure says**

**"why are you telling me this" cristy says**

**"cuz I was in your shoes once alone with no friends to depend on" the figure said**

**"who are you" cristy said **

**"my name is riku we spoke earlier" the figure said**

**"I'm like you I to am also am able to control darkness" riku said**

**"uh well riku sorry to break it to you but I have two friends even if they ticked me off" cristy says**

**"some friends they were willing to replace you on the spot" riku said**

**"what are you talking about" cristy said**

**"look" riku said he holds out his hand and a clear ball appears in it showing v and Robert walking around with three other people**

**"see they are having fun without you they could care less if you live or die" riku said**

**the ball disappears**

**"they wouldn't" cristy said**

**"they did" riku said**

**"they didn't" cristy said**

**"They have" riku said**

**Cristy was in total admiration, "why would my friends do this to me?" **

**"They are not your friends anymore I am now the only friend you have"**

**Cristy was a basket case**

**Being mad at V made her stop and ponder this news yes he was here, and he was by her side. but V hadn't been and she didn't regret the fact that this nice man named riku was helping her out.she tried to think of something, anything that resembles happiness in this dark period of time. but, hard as she tried, she couldn't think of a happy memory in her. riku was holding her gaze as though sucking something, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of that certain something he was sucking out… then… she felt nothing, not even her memories she once had. **

**"felling good?" riku asked**

**"ugh…" cristy said, on the contrary, she didn't feel ANYTHING her head was at its highest peak she was floating and it was the calmest feeling she had in a long time. then a bang sound came from inside her head **

**"now maby I can think I can think about my friends" she thaught, but hard as she tried… nothing, but weight! a memory! a bad memory. came to her like a bomb. it was the fight with V about Robert and she was angry, for that mean thing. she turned to riku a glare in her eye. for some reason he seamed pleased by this madness in her. she did not have time to ponder this. she said her teeth clenched.**

**"you were right I have no friends" **

**"see" riku said his gaze still fixed on her "you have no more friends" and with that final statement she and her new master went into a portal…**


	4. Chapter 3

Heart of gold

Authors not \ this is v and Roberts pov

Chapter 3 the search for a friend

The ship lands on a world known as the land of mystery or known as land of mystery! As Robert and V stepped out of the craft they both noticed at the exact same time that this world was a black mist. Witch was surrounded by a really deep fog.

"Hey" Robert said this looks like my moms ass! All black on the inside" he said laughing

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" V said "that is so gross!"

"I was just kidding" Robert said unable to keep his mouth from twitching "and where I come from this is my favorite kind of life I hate light things

"Why then are you here with me?" V asked in astonishment, he thought he was going to hear a nice thing from Roberts's mouth, but instead

"I am here because you are a total wimp and I gata be your damn mom" up ahead they saw a cloaked figure kneeling on the ground

"Hey is that guy having sex?" Robert said laughing V just shook his head. they approached the man they saw that he was a human, a human was a real nuisance also they were a bit confused as to why this man was there in the first place the man didn't even look at home in this dark world. As they approached the man he stood and looked at the two strange kids that trampled into his home land

"Look" Robert said before the man could even breath "we are here cuz we got lost and we are looking for a good friend of ours so if you know where she is or can help us anyway than answer me bastard" the man looked at V

"Why you no speak the man asked as if he was just a toddler learning English

"Cuz he is retarded" Robert said with a smile, he turned to V a big grin on his face

"Can V say heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww?" Robert asked very slowly and clearly the man held up a hand

"I am shadowcat the master of this world

"Wow" V said "so you control things and stuff?"

"See" Robert said "I told you he was retarded"

"stop" shadowcat said" there is no reason to fight" he stood up to his full height, at a wiping 7 foot the man was a muscular guy that had something in his belt, but it was un a shelf so none of the two keybladers could see.

"Hey" Robert said with a giggle "is that a ding dong?"

The man just coughed then all of a suddenly Robert turned serious with a fast motion he wiped out his key blade anger on his face

" you know something that can help us so why aren't you giving any advise or wisdom and all that crap" the blade in Roberts hand started to vibrate then he saw flashes of memories hat were not his own, a man was saying help us with… then the scene changed as fast as you or I might flip a TV control to a woman saying that she lost her… than he was in the present again totally confused as tow ugh a bomb went off in his head than he saw V and shadowcat looking at him

"What? I know I am hot but c'mon!"

"What memories did U see young one" shadowcat said

"One of yours now spill old man what do you know that we don't "Robert said

"Well there is the greatest mystery ever" shadowcat said

"How would a stupid mystery help us find cristy" v interrupts

"Shih" Robert whispered

"The one who solves said mystery get there greatest question answered" shadowcat said

"We could ask it where cristy is" v says leaping in the air

"No duh Einstein" Robert said sarcastically

"So old man where exactly is this mystery kept" Robert asked

"In the center of this world but your never solve it" shadowcat said

"we'll see about that come on v we're out of here" Robert say pulling v away  
after fighting their way through tons of monsters the two boys arrive at a huge temple in the middle of the temple is a slab with words worlds greatest mystery

Thoust that solves this mystery will receive an answer of their hardest question

Below that there was this riddle

Solve this mystery and you will solve the ultimate mystery

A man is robed at a bank, while interviewing him he sys this statement,

I saw a man come in the bank with a sky cap on, he comes up to the register and points a gun at me, and says turn around and face the wall, I could tell that this guy was a real villainy from the newspapers I noticed him by the hoop he keeps on his back

The guard saw through this mans story and arrested him why?

"Wow!" V said that's a dozer.

" Hugh" Robert just sighs as if he were tired of this dumb game "you are so dumb" I am so shocked that you of all people had not figured this out yet!" he just shrugs in total admiration

"It is so freakin simple all the retarded people in the world can solve it! Look, he was lying. Why? because well he said that he comes up to the register and points a gun at me, and says turn around and face the wall, than he says that I noticed him by the hoop he keeps on his back well how would he know that if he was facing the wall?

"Yeah" said V "I guess that makes sense!" as soon as he said this him and Robert were engulfed by a bright light. Than a voice said that they should tell the master there discovery.

They went to the "landing spot" and saw the master weighting there. Robert told him about the riddle and how he solved it.

"Well, the man says, that was so easy I knew you would---"

Robert grabbed the master by his thought, "you tricked us" he said flaming up again "you said that that was the hardest mystery ever! So you lied!"

"I did not lie" shadowcat said" I just didn't tell you the whole story, and plus you were the only one who solved it on this planet"

"There is NO ONE ELSE ON THIS DAMN PLANNET BUT YOU" now that I played your game, where is cristy?

"She is in the land known as hollow bastion but watch---

"OK I think that is all we need from you old man" Robert says and as he was getting in the ship he turned one last time

"Oh yeah, by the way, how's this for a riddle" than with the speed of a cheetah sticks his middle finger high in the air. Then without another word, climbed aboard


	5. Chapter 4

Heart of gold

Authors' note\ this may be a little different from the mood of the other chapter cuz I am on a 100 mile an hour sugar rush but enjoy the power of the extreme sugar rush

Chapter 4 the final battle

The two boys land in front of the huge castle known as hollow bastion a big castle that held more promise than they know as they approached it, both boys had a fleeting impression that there was going to be a final battle, a battle that would end it all

"well this is it" sys Robert with no hint of sarcasms this time, and when you didn't hear anything sarcastic out of Roberts mouth, you knew that things were bad and so this last battle was a great accomplishment for them, the took hesitant steps up to the castle and opened the big, gray front doors that seamed to have a pull on them, inside there was a water fountain spitting out pure blue water from its snout and there stood riku and cristy, but something had changed about her, something bad, she was in a all black cape now, wielding a dark key blade at her side, a mean glare in her eye.

"Why are you doing this V says" in a fast motion the anger on cristy face turns darker.

"Because you betrayed me!" she yells

"Hugh?" V sys "I didn't mean anything I said back there

"whatever!" cristy said with a snort, I know who my real friend is now and by the way, where the hell were you when I was helping Robert, no where I can tell you that right now bastard!"

"that's right" riku says he turned himself against you and I bet Robert set this up"

"Ugh, dugh I'm not a dumbass, I can see right through and your plot!"

As he said this riku started to laugh like a cross between a horse and a donkey

The pure weight blade in Roberts hand vibrated than riku stopped laughing in mid nahahah---

"What did you d--- "V starts to say, but is cut off by a slash from a dark key blade

"Bastard!" cristy yells. "You and Robert were trying to kill me! Weren't you---?

at that very instant, a slash from a pure white blade brought her to the ground, she rolled out of Roberts downfall slash, then all of a sudden, Robert began to grow taller and muscular, he was a 6 foot hulk now towering over the downfallen cristy, but she shot a dark energy at him and he shrunk to normal size, V leaped up and shot fire at the dark girl, but cristy just waved her hand and the fire went in another direction. now nobody really knows what happened next, some say that cristy had a change of heart, others say that she came out of a trance but as cristy came down on Robert, ready to turn him into a heatless soul, his key blade started to shake, than f himself in a dark place but this was not like the planet they were on earlier, this was in her mind, up ahead was a cage, a cage that held a darling girl that used to be there friend, he approached the cage in awe, from inside there was a lock, he unlocked the door and just like that, he found himself on the ground weighting to be a heartless, but it never came, he saw a hand reaching out to him, than a girl that was finally back saying

"Give me your hand" and so he did…


	6. Chapter 5

**Heart of gold**

**Author's note\ this is told from cristys point of view for now on**

**Chapter 5 lingering darkness**

**I couldn't sleep at least not since the battle his words his eyes still lingered in my mind v still blames me for everything that happened he said if I wasn't so different what makes me so different from them and the more I think about it the madder I get but I have to stay calm around them the slightest signs of anger and I could change back I may not be a raving lunatic anymore but I am still dark and no white blade could change that and I think Robert knows it because he is watching what he says to me now to an extent on nights like this I start to think that my friends were safer when I was with riku when I was with riku I wasn't different he was like me lost in a world that didn't except him when riku left he seemed to take everything that made me with him my nerve my sarcasm everything**

**"cristy come downstairs your be late for school" my moms voice brought me back to reality riku was thousands of miles away in kingdom hearts and I'd probably never see him again**

**I walked downstairs in a black shirt and jeans I grabbed my lunch and started walking to school without a word to my mom the truth was I needed him but if I ever told anyone but Robert who dragged that bit of info out of me on a day I was half asleep **

**"what's up trader" v said catching up with me in the hall he had taken to calling me that after our little episode with riku Robert punches v in the ribs **

**"What's up cris how'd your night go" he asked**

**"So so" I answered **

**"Have any good dreams lately" he continued **

**"Can evil people have good dreams" v asked his answer was a punch in the gut by Robert **

"**Shut up bastard" Robert said **

**I looked at v doubled over in pain**

**"Hey v that's a good look for you any way we can make it permanent**

**He glared at me with hatred in his eyes I stared back with his hatred multiplied ten fold **

"**Why are we talking to her again" v asked **

"**Because she is our friend" Robert answered **

"**Some friend" v said under his breath I clenched my fist then remembered the no anger rule I walked away from the now wrestling boys **

**I needed riku more than I was willing to admit in front of them so leaving when anger arose seemed to be the only way to hide it **

**Robert stayed at my house that night I preyed that I actually slept for once in the three months since my separation from riku my prayers were not answered I tossed and turned and muttered about riku I did not see a strange boy walk in cuz of the tears in my eyes I heard his breathing so I wiped tears from my eyes it was dark and the person wore a hood there was a symbol I recognized at least i would have if I wasn't so upset and scared at the same time**

**"Who are you and what do you want with me if its Robert you're after you can have him he means nothing to me he is just my friend"**

**Then I heard a voice that I thought I'd never hear again**

"**A dark angel shouldn't show such cowardess" the voice came from beneath the hood**

"**Rrriku" I stuttered through my tears**

**The figure pulled back his hood to reveal riku silver hair and all I jumped to hold him to grab on and never let him go we sat there in each others arms for god knows how long but to me it felt like forever**

**His lips left mine for a moment just long enough to say**

**"I will never let any one take you from me again my dark angel you complete me I don't care if I have to quit the organization I just want to be with you"**

**I looked from my position against his chest to say**

"**I will never let them again my prince of darkness you are my world stay here with me forever my love" **

"**I will" he said engaging me in another kiss the void I had felt for so long was finally filled so I finally knew why I trusted him that day we met riku was my soul mate my little king of darkness and I was his queen**

**The next day at school I practically skipped to school**

**"Your in a awfully good mood trader you have a dream about killing me" v said**

**"Yes and I used your key blade to do it" I said sarcastically **

"**Are you being sarcastic" v asked the only reason he noticed was because I hadn't been sarcastic in three months**

"**Yeah why" I asked  
"what's with you first you are actually smiling now your sarcastic what's next you gonna start beating me up like old times" v said cocking his head**

"**No but that's a good idea I'll keep that one in mind" I said smiling**

"**Hey v who you talken too…" Robert said trailing off when he noticed my face**

"**Cristy your smiling "he said **

"**Are you feeling ok" Robert said waving his hand in front of my face**

"**I'm fine silly" I said **

"**Ok cristy your seriously scaring me now" v just stared at me and said **

"**The last time you called Robert silly was when we first met him" **

"**Did you just call me cristy you never call me cristy" I said shocked I must have scared him an awful lot for him to call me my real name I scared the sarcastic jerk right out of him**

**After that I stopped going to school I just wanted to be with riku and after v promised no matter what I said that he wouldn't go back to hating me I told them about riku**

"**No offence c but what if he turns you evil again" v asked**

"**I don't think he's after that this time we kissed for god sake" I said**

"**ok your choice a promise is a promise I won't hate you but if I was you I'd watch my back you never know after all" v said,**

"**Ok v if you say so" I shrugged I soon left to go home riku was waiting for me at the door to my room**

**He tackled me onto my bed we had wild and crazy sex for an hour or longer not sure time flies when you're having sex**

"**I have a gift for you but you can't open it till the moon is in the middle of the sky I have to leave for a couple days but I can't leave till you open it at that moment I opened it a black mist drifted up and hit me hard I passed out later I woke feeling like I was drained of my energy I reached for a keyblade to restore my strength I touched the white one and a rush of pain climbed through my arm I pulled back I sat up and looked at my hand and the palm was burned black **

**Weird I thought I then went to school since riku would be gone for a little bit this gave me time to spend with my friends**

**For some reason my temper which rarely flashed in front of my friends seemed to come up a lot more I got mad about stupid stuff like dropping a pencil and the madder I got I seemed to get weaker till pe when we played dodge ball one kid hit me I got really mad and punched him after I did I passed out from exhaustion when I woke up I remembered nothing about my other friends or the outside world all I knew was rikku was all I had I didn't even know what a friend was **

**For many years rikku trained me in the darkness when it was all over I would have killed both my friends and family with no regrets **

"**Look at you the spiting image of darkness itself now who do you trust" riku said **

"**Riku" I said **

"**Who do you believe" he continued **

"**You" I answered **

"**One last thing who do you destroy" he asked now serious**

"**Anyone that gets in my way" I said, tightening my grip on my keyblade **

"**Now my dark angel go to twilight town and prove your loyalty to me and destroy it" riku said **

**I nodded and ran out of the castle **

"**Wait take this it will bond my spirit to yours and allow you to contact me if you need help" riku gave me a black bracelet**

**I take it and run off onto a flying heartless**

**I soon arrive at this twilight town place **

"**Stupid town wonder why its such a threat to rikku" I thought **

**I then heard a bell ring at a three story building I run into the strange building to see what the noise was about I see two kids standing in front of what seemed to be a storage device**

**"Man mister morise is such a bitch" a brown haired boy says**

**"Tell me about it now tell me some thing I don't know" a chubby black haired boy responds **

**"Ok your stupid" the other boy says**

**"Hey" the chubby boy says **

**They soon notice me leaning against a bunch of these storage devices**

**"Hey cristy long time no see" the brown haired boy says**

**"Huh how do you weaklings know my name" I say looking up**

**"Real funny c now stop acting stupid and tell us where you been for the last year" the chubby kid says**

**"Look I'm serious I really don't know who you morons are or how you know my name" I say frustrated**

**"Do the names Robert and v not ring a bell hello we're your best friends" the brown haired boy who's name apparently was Robert says**

**"No not really" I answer thinking hard about the names I had just heard**

**"ok there's seriously something wrong with you today your calm and you don't even remember who your best friends are you sick or something" v says**

**"I think you are mistaking me for someone else I've never even been here before" I said seriously confused now **

**"Your name is cristy isn't it" Robert obviously as confused as me**

**"Yeah that's my name" I said **

**"But I seriously know nothing about this place or the two of you "I said taking a deep breath and calming down**

**"Ok then where exactly are you from then" v asks **

**"castle oblivion if you must know and I'd wouldn't get too comfy on this world though its going to die pretty soon" I say smiling an evil smile**

**"what are you talking about" v says**

**"what are you stupid or something I'm blowin this whole town up kaboom" I say sarcastically**

**"why would you do something like that c" v said **

**"cuz I feel like it" I said**

**They sat pondering why their best friend would blow her own town up then it came to them and they looked at each other and said**

**"memory wipe" **

**"what are you freaks talking about" I said**

**"riku he must have wiped your memory to make you do what he wanted you to" Robert said**

**"that would explain why I can't remember the last 14 years of my life" I said thinking hard**

**"see for your self call him here make him tell you the truth" v said **

**"wow chubby that's the best idea you've had all day" Robert said**

**I thought hard until riku's face appears in my head **

**"yes my dark angel" riku said**

**"enough sweet talk riku come here now" I said seriously**

**He appears beside me **

**"ok riku tell me the truth what am I light or dark" I demanded**

**"why your dark of course" he said **

**"no she's not she's light" Robert snapped**

**The boys argued for a little bit then I finally interrupted them and said**

**"ok I'm getting it now I'm both" I said**

**"uh basically" they finally agreed**

**"ok in that case" I said turning to riku **

**"riku I love you I know that much to be true but I can't abandon my friends either I ask you if you love me as much as you say you will fuck the origanization give me my memories back and stay here with me" I said**

**"I love you more than anything so I will do what you ask" riku said **

**A small black and white ball comes out of riku's hand and suddenly it all came back to me **

**"thank you riku my love" I said embracing him in a kiss**

**"my pleasure my my my" he stumbled for a new nickname for me **

**"you can still call me dark angel" I smiled and said**

**"in that case any thing to make you happy my dark angel" riku said**

**So after that I was truly happy again I had friends and my love and we were all finally on the same team**

**The End **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Not a bad ending is it took a lot longer than I thought though I have a new story coming soon sooo give me lots of reviews for this one and I might start the new story before my school starts ttfn**


End file.
